


Scared of a little lightning?

by Quarkle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarkle/pseuds/Quarkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is scared of the thunder and can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of a little lightning?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of small fluff stories in the Dean/Reader tag, I want to help changing this.

Dean insisted on getting just one room for the three of you again. Every time it was the same. He didn't want you to stay alone, away from them and unable to protect you in case something might happen. You always old him that you’ve learned enough from them by now to protect yourself, but he didn’t listen.  
"Dean, I’m 24 years old and on hunts with you now for two months. Don’t you think I should handle sleeping on my own?"  
"We don’t know if something’s out there, and if it comes here and attacks and you are on the other side of the motel we can’t help you."  
"And you think I would curl up and just cry? Dean, I killed a werewolf last week on my own while you lied on the floor unconscious and Sam was occupied with his own wolfie. I can handle monsters by now."  
It was true. Although you had been afraid of wielding a weapon or accidentally killing someone innocent, you became ruthless when it got down to monsters knocking out your friends. The werewolf had a mean swing at Dean.   
During your discussion with Dean, Sam was unpacking the books he brought with him and sat down at the table.  
"It’s nice that you care for me Dean, but I’m not the help- and cluless girl you met 5 months ago. I now know what’s out there and you two taught me how to defend myself.”   
"Ah yeah. Says the girl who only killed the werewolf because he got distracted and didn’t see you as a thread."  
“Says the woman who will kick your ass if you don’t get her her own room next time"  
For you the discussion was over. You grabbed your bag with your clothes and headed to the bathroom. Who does he think he is? Just because he saved your life a few times, and gave you a place to stay after you lost everything and were endangered by more creatures doesn’t mean you couldn't defend yourself. You learned plenty of tricks.

In the bathroom you treated yourself with a long and hot shower and tried to waste as much hot water as possible. You felt sorry for Sam because he also wanted to get clean later, but you thought that it’s okay. He didn't say anything to your discussion.  Neutrality doesn't bring you anywhere.

You got out of the bathroom and saw Sam and Dean in their beds.

"Oh great, where do I sleep?"

In the whole room were only two King sized beds.

"You, [y/n], can sleep on the couch over there." Dean said and pointed to the one in the corner. It did look soft and comfortable, but the cushions and the colour weren't the cleanest. And you could see that from afar.

You wanted to conter and start another discussion, but the lack of sleep from the last few days caught up. You huffed and took a duvet cover from the big bag you guys brought with you and laid it on the couch so you will not touch the suspicous stains. You positioned the cushions underneath it ans tried to fall asleep.

...

It was dark outside when you heard the rumbling of a thunder. You sat up straight. Your eyes moved and you scanned the room for anything. Your body laid back down, but your eyes were still open. You never liked thunder. 

The trees outside were bright as day for a moment, and seconds later another rumbling sound followed. You wanted to hide under your blanket, but you didn't have one. You looked over to the boys. They were still asleep and showed no sign of waking up soon. Those basterds. 

Another lightning came by and this time the thunder came faster than before. It was coming closer. 

You couldn't sleep like that. You were scared and tired. And the only option you had to try and not be scared anymore involved Dean. 

You got up and walked over to his bed. He looked younger when he was sleeping. More peaceful. You lifted the duvet and wanted to climb in bed, but a knife on your throat greeted you. Dean sat up straight and held his knife he always hides under his pillow. You should have thought of that.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he lowered his hand.

"I was... cold?" You tried to convince him, but another lightning with thunder came and you jerked. 

Dean looked at you, then at the window, and moved to the other side of the bed. "Come in" he commanded. 

You climbed in next to him and let the duvet fall over you. "Thanks" you said as you laid your tired head to rest. 

"So you can fight monsters without twitching an eye, but are scared of a little lightning?"

"No" you answered, "it's just the thunder." You saw his questioning look. "Everybody has to be scared of something" you added.

Another thunder came by. It was loud and you thought you heard the windows shaking. You pulled the blanket over your head to hide yourself from the sound. You heard Dean chuckle and felt how he tried to pull the blanket back down. You let him and looked up in his eyes. His hand moved over your shoulder to your face.

"It's okay." 

It was in that moment when you were so close to him that you noticed how beautiful he was. You always saw that he was really pretty, especially his green eyes, but something was different. 

Dean put his other arm under your head and pulled you over so your head rested on his chest. You put your arms around him as much as you could do to hug him back as you lied on top of him. You hold on tight as the next thunder came. 

Dean made soothing noises, stroking over your hair. 

It calmed you down and you were almost asleep again.

"Not so bad you don't have your own room now, is it?" He asked jokingly. 

Your last words before you fell asleep were "Shut up, Winchester."

 


End file.
